It is common practice in trap shooting for the throwing machine loader to display a flag signaling the shooter or shooters that the loader is about to leave the target throwing pit in front of the shooters. However, the loader may forget to display the flag, which has resulted in the loader being shot. While some older patents show target throwing machines which are inherently rendered inoperative for throwing a target when the loader leaves the normal position at the machine, a suitable signal is not provided to the shooters not to shoot under these circumstances.
The following U.S. Patents are of passing interest: Nos. 624,044; 791,776; 792,824; and 1,229,092. These patents all require that the loader be at the throwing machine for the machine to operate properly, but they do not assure that the machine will not function if the loader is out of his assigned position, nor do they provide a signal to the shooters that the loader has left his assigned position.